Door chimes have been known for some time and are frequently used by homeowners as well as storekeepers. Storekeepers have used door chimes, not only for the pleasant sounds they can provide, but also to alert personnel in the store that someone has entered the store.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,578, May 4, 1993 by Tury et al relates to a light powered chime for indoor use where light falling on solar cells activates the striker in a random manner.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,208, Dec. 10, 1991 by Christensen relates to an electromechanical chaotic chiming mechanism wherein a chime hammer is driven by an electromagnet and variations in the drive vary the pattern of sound produced by the chimes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,270,085, Jan. 13, 1942 to Schwinzer relates to a chime signal device and more particularly to a device for creating an audible signal in the form of musical sounds upon activating a button.
However, none of these patents disclose a chime alarm device as contemplated by my invention.
Further, some of the personnel in a store or residence may be auditorially impaired or the door may be opened sufficiently slowly that a person some distance from the door may not clearly hear the chimes. This may particularly be so if the storekeeper is in a back room or washroom, even momentarily.
Although it may not be as prevalent in the metropolitan areas as in the country, often country people will leave their doors unlocked and it is not unexpected to have neighbours come in. Chimes are useful to alert occupants that someone has entered, even a friend.
The sound provided by the door chime may be temporary, particularly if the door is opened slowly and it would be beneficial if the noise or alarm aspects of the chime were extended or visibly provided for as well as audibly provided for.
Unfortunately there are more and more unwanted intrusions into stores and residences off hours and it would also therefore be beneficial to have a chime device which can provide an alarm noise or signal under such circumstances.
Accordingly, I believe there is a need for a door chime which provides further alarm information, whether in the vicinity of the door chime, remotely, or both.